Naruto, the other deity
by ninja gorilla
Summary: Oneshot.Naruto and Avatar the movie cross over. Rated T for language. Doesn't go into Naruto's past to much, but if I'm ever struck with inspiration, I might right either a sequal or a prequal. Hope you enjoy the story. ...FIRST NARUTO/AVATAR CROSSOVER!


Hey. If anyone is reading this that also reads my other story, Vongola Naruto, know that I'm under a lot of pressure lately and I was struck with inspiration after watching Avatar today. I'm trying to focus on Vongola Naruto so don't worry about it.

If you watched the movie, but can't seem to remember all of the names, here they are.

Jake:Main character

Neytiri: Na'vi who teaches Jake and becomes his mate

Toruk: The big-ass orange and red dragon thing that tried to eat Jake and his banshee

Banshee: The flying mounts

Tsu'tay: The new leader and Neytiri's original fiance

Mo'at: the original leaders wife and the "Shaman" of the village

Thanator: The big dog thing that tried to kill Jake When he first got into the village

Colonel: The soldier leader who has those three scars across the side of his face

Hometree: The giant tree that the Omaticaya live in.

Earthmother: The Na'va god or "deity"

Na'va: The technical name for the population of Pandora.

Enjoy the story. Reviews are appreciated, but if you don't, no big deal. Flames will be ignored unless they have constructive criticism.

* * *

As Jake finished his prayers, he heard his mate's voice. "The Earthmother can not take sides Jake, she can only focus on the balance of life."

Jake looked up to Neytiri in disappointment, "Isn't there some other deity I can pray to? If the Earthmother can't help us, is there anyone who can?" Neytiri looked to him and shook her head.

"There is another, but he is never to be prayed to. He is an evil spirit, who is never to be called on." Jake looked to her in desperation.

"We need all the help we can get now! We will be slaughtered, we need any help we can get!" Neytiri looked to him in thought before slowly nodding her head slowly, coming to terms with what needed to be done.

"Follow me." She immediately took off and Jake followed. He slowly began to realize the difference between the normal forest and this new area. The normally green plants were slowly turning darker and redder. He saw one of the fruits that he usually ate, rather than the normal purple color, was a disgusting yellow. He was slowly realizing how messed up this spirit must be.

He looked over to Neytiri "So, what is he the god of? If Earthmother gives us everything, what does this guy do?" She looked over to him while continuing to move.

"Do you remember how i said that all energy is merely being borrowed, and how one day it will be returned to Earthmother?" Jake slowly nodded yes. "Well, it isn't Earthmother who gave us the energy, nor is she the one we give it back to. The real person who gave us this energy is an evil spirit who is bound to the Earthmother because she saved his life." Jake nodded. Neytiri slowly stopped and Jake did the same.

"We are here." He looked and was shocked at what he saw. There was a dark cave that looked like one of the mines back on earth. Neytiri gulped. "W-we must enter the cave, careful now." Jake nodded and followed her. Soon they came to a wall. There was a lone tentacle coming off of it. Neytiri slowly grabbed her brand and made the bond. Suddenly the wall split in half and slowly began to spread it was fully separated the room lit up. His eyes widened at the sight of a giant fox that made even the toruk look like a fly. The fox slowly opened it's eyes.

"**Who dares enter my chamber?"**Jake slowly gulped and looked to Neytiri.

"I-is that the deity?" To Jake's horror she shook her head in a negative manner.

"N-no, h-he is merely the deity's mount." Jake gasped and turned back to the fox before slowly stepping forward in what he hoped was a confident manner.

"W-we are here to see the deity er, um..." he turned to Neytiri "What is the spirit's name." Neytiri's jaw dropped in fear. Before she could respond a deep, and not completely menacing, laugh began to fill the room.

**"This child doesn't even know your name Naruto! That's rich!"**Jake looked surprised at the sudden outburst, he looked over to Neytiri and realized he wasn't the only one who was shocked. **"Child, you may speak to my... "Master" but don't go treating him like a god or anything, the last thing that kid needs is a swelled head."** Jake slowly nodded and carefully walked past the fox in to the now revealed room as he walked in to it, he realized it was empty.

"So these are the guests. I wonder what the Na'vi want. Wait... there is something odd about this one. Tell me kid, what's up with you?" Jake blinked as out of no where a see-through person walked through. He definitely wasn't a Na'vi, but he wasn't human either. He had the color of a tanned human but was even taller than a Na'vi, by at least three or four feet. He had wild blond and red hair that was spiked in every direction but had a braid coming from it. He had two furry ears on either side of his head that looked like the fox's outside. He had nine tails that looked like the single tail that belonged to the fox. He had long teeth that put his own to shame. He wore a black robe that didn't cover his chest completely and revealed several scars.

"I'm... part of the avatar project. I-it takes a human mind and puts it into a Na'vi body. B-but before you think I'm a threat or anything, I've been through all the trials, a-and I have become an official Omaticaya." Naruto merely chuckled.

"Please, you? Your anything _but_ a threat. I could destroy you before you even finish blinking." Jake began to feel fear rising up in him. "Now, why don't you tell me why your people have allowed someone to meet me, the "evil spirit."

Now Neytiri stepped forward. "We are in great need. Humans have made it to our planet. They have managed to destroy Hometree, they have weapons that can kill us in less than a second. We are in great need. We have united all of our tribes but we fear that it will not be enough. PLEASE! We are begging you!" Naruto slowly smiled, showing his teeth completely.

"So, let me guess, you," He pointed to Neytiri "told him" he pointed at Jake "That the earth mother won't be biased and realized you need me. Well isn't this a first. Never before have the people needed my help, or rather, this is the first time they have admitted it. Hmmmm..." Jake's eyes widened as he realized the spirit was probably thinking about weather or not to help them.

"Please help us. It's partially because of me that we're in this situation." He explained the entire situation to Naruto. "Please, ... I didn't mean for this all to happen. I... I feel so guilty." A small tear fell from his eyes. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly released it.

_He almost sounds like pain. He wanted to do good and by the time he realized that he was doing it the wrong way, it was to late._"Very well, I will help you." Jake looked up in surprise and joy. He looked over to Neytiri and saw a look that showed shock, confusion, and...suspicion?

"What is your price, Lord Naruto." She said, albeit the lord part was partially forced. Now Naruto gently smiled.

"All I ask is to be released from my prison. I won't do anything to damage this world, but this cave is so dreary. I haven't seen Kyuubi in so long. I have only heard his voice." Jake realized how long Naruto must have been sealed in to this cave. He remembered his own bond with his banshee and realized it must be hard. He turned to Neytiri and saw her considering it.

"Only if you give us your word that you won't intentionally harm this world or it's people." Naruto's smile grew even more.

"You have my word that if you release me from here and never imprison me again, I will never intentionally harm this planet, it's life, or it's plants. Now all you need to do to free me, is give me permission to leave. That was the deal I made with Earthmother." Jake blinked.

"Deal? Neytiri said the Earthmother forced you into this prison." Naruto gave a slight frown.

"Is that the lore now? No, the Earthmother never forced me to do anything. I was one of the original inhabitants of this planet. One day, I did something horrible that left me horribly injured and the world in shambles. I asked the Earthmother to heal me. In return I would lend my energy to the new people and the planet. I would be honor bound to help the people if the need ever arised. To keep me to my word, the Earthmother asked me to remain in this cave with Kyuubi." Neytiri looked up apologetically to Naruto.

"I apologize Lord Naruto. The tale of your imprisonment has apparently changed over the years." Naruto nodded.

"Indeed it has. Now, please release me. You have my word as a, er... 'god'." Neytiri looked confused.

"Why do you hesitate to call yourself a god? You give all of the people on this planet energy. You help us by giving the plants energy. You help all life on an entire planet, does this not make you a god?" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"I was originally a human. All of, or rather most of, my energy was once Kyuubi's. He gave it to me to so that i would have the power necessary to do the terrible deed. He and I both regret it now, but without it being done, this planet could have ended up like this "Earth" you speak of. Now enough words. If the situation is as dire as you make it sound we must hurry." Neytiri nodded.

"I, Neytiri of the Omaticaya, release you from your prison!" As soon as the words were spoken, a great flash of light blinded the two Na'vi. When it was over, a solid Naruto stood before them. Now he had a sword the size of two Na'vi laid length wise. It had a chain around that slowly unwound and fell to the floor. Naruto walked out of the chamber to Kyuubi's room. He immediately climbed on his back. One of the two long ears of the fox, that Jake was just now realizing were like that of many of the animals of the planet, attached to Naruto's braid.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It feels so good to see you again Kyuubi. To ride you, to feel the rush of the bond! Now, we have some people that need to be taught a lesson." The Kyuubi let out a roar that shook the cave. It slowly let it's tail fall towards Jake and Neytri. "Climb on guys, I'll make this journey a lot faster!" They both quickly climbed the tail. The next thing they knew, they had to hang on for their lives as the Kyuubi took off. A couple seconds later found them slowly coming to a stop. They realized they were at the Tree of Souls. All of the tribes immediately made way for them, but they all had their bows trained on Kyuubi.

"Wait everyone!" Jake called. "He's a friend!" All but a few lowered their bows.

Slowly Tsu'tey came forward. "Who is this man Jakesully? Why have you brought him here?" Naruto hopped off of Kyuubi and landed in front of Tsu'tey.

"My name is Naruto." a collective gasp went out through the crowd. "I have come in peace, I am here to fight off the humans." Slowly a cheer rang through the tribes that shook the surrounding trees. Mo'at slowly walked through the crowd to stand before Naruto.

"What has been promised for your help?" Naruto explained the entire situation and Mo'at slowly nodded. "Very well, thank you for your help, and forgive us for forgetting why you were imprisoned." Naruto just let off a laugh.

"It's all right. No harm no foul." Slowly, activity in the camp returned to normal as the tribe prepared for the battle.

* * *

"S-sir, c-come see this. QUICK!" The colonel rolled his eyes and slowly came forward.

"What is it? If this is some bull...shit. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" The pilot slowly nodded.

"There is a, a creature heading this way, it's ten times the size of Dragon."

"Well don't just tell me, SHOOT THE DAMN THING!"Suddenly a soldier came running in.

"Sir! All of our targeting equipment is malfunctioning!" the colonel turned around. "We will have to see any target we want to even think about shooting." Suddenly they all got a glimpse of the creature. It was a giant orange fox that had ears like all of the other creatures they had seen. All though they couldn't see him, it had a lone passenger riding on it.

"Well now that you can see it, SHOOT IT!" The soldier nodded and took off to complete the colonels orders. Said colonel turned back around. "I'm going to get me a vehicle to kick some alien ass. Remember to tell the other plane to drop the bomb on the stupid "Spirit tree" or what ever the hell it's called." The pilot nodded and continued his course.

The colonel moved on to the plane's mobile hangar and climbed into one of the mechanical suits. He pressed the button that opened the door and jumped out. He pulled the cord that released the parachute and smiled. "Gotta love modern technology!" When he landed, he set off in the direction that he thought would have the most "Blue monkey" ass to kick.

* * *

Naruto glanced around and realized that the airships had started firing at Kyuubi. "You doing all right down there Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi merely chuckled **"They are about as painful as pebbles thrown by toddlers." **Naruto chuckled with him.

"Let's take out the big green one first." Suddenly, the Kyuubi leaped and slamed it's paw down on the ship.

"Well if you got the situation here, I'm going to kick some ass on foot." Without waiting for a response he jumped off and unsheathed his sword. "Time, to give a beatdown!" with those words, Naruto set off into the forest.

* * *

Neytiri yelled as she tried to get the thanator's corpse off of her. She screamed as Jake's knife broke. She closed her eyes and began to cry as she saw the knife heading towards him. She waited for the inevitable squelching sound that was sure to follow but it never did. She opened her eyes to see Naruto blocking the strike with his massive sword.

"OI! Neytiri! I think Jake's real body is in trouble, go save it!" She looked down and realized Naruto had somehow moved the corpse and immediately she took off to get to her mate. Naruto turned to the colonel. "You've been a bad little boy haven't you?" He slowly began to make hand seals. "I don't really like this jutsu that much, but oh well."

"WAIT! What the hell are you!" Naruto gave him a creepy smile that revealed his canines.

Just your average every day deity. Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" A stream of fire erupted from Naruto's mouth and fried the colonel. He turned around and smiled at the sight of both Jake and Neytiri safe and staring into eatch other's eyes.

* * *

Naruto leaned against the Tree of Souls as they laid Jake down before it. He silently offered his energy to Earthmother to help ease the burden of switching bodies. He watched as Jake's human body stopped moving and his avatar slowly opened it's eyes. Jake stood up quickly to make sure he could still work the body that he had come to know. He turned to Naruto.

"Thank you, for helping Earthmother." Naruto smiled and laughed off the thanks.

"No, thank you for freeing me and Kyuubi! I have one last gift for you." Jake blinked and before he could ask what it was Naruto turned to face the wreckage of Hometree. He waved his hand and the wreckage was gone. He held out both hands and he slowly raised them as if there was an invisible weight. Jake and the rest of the Na'vi gasped as a new Hometree grew in the place of the old one. Cheers slowly rang out as the tree continued to grow.

Jake gasped as he saw one of Naruto's tails slowly shrinking. This happened twice more before Hometree was as big, if not bigger than before. Naruto smiled and turned around. "I Give to you, HOMETREE!" As he yelled out, cheers rang through out the forest that was so loud that Jake thought he saw the Toruk wimper.

Jake gasped as Naruto crumpled to the ground. He rushed forward to get to him. "Naruto! Are you okay?!" Naruto gave a shuddering laugh and nodded his head.

"Yeah, j-COUGH-just used a lot of energy. I, I am going to sleep now." Jake's eyes widened thinking Naruto to be dead, but he quickly felt his pulse and realized, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
